


The Secret of the Star Warriors

by FollowerKirby



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerKirby/pseuds/FollowerKirby
Summary: Kirby and Meta Knight are in love. However due to his reputation as a Star Warrior, Meta Knight wants to keep him being gay a secret with Kirby. Kirby doesn't mind being openly gay, but respects Meta Knight's choice to keep it a secret. So the two Star Warriors have to figure out how to make their life work around their secret love.
Relationships: Kirby & Meta Knight, Kirby/Meta Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Secret of the Star Warriors

DISCLAIMER: Kirby is 18 in this story and any characters that engage in sexual actions in this story are age 18 of minimum. Since Kirby characters do not have defined canon ages, I felt this disclaimer was necessary to put here. With that said, please enjoy the story!

It was just a normal day in Dream Land. Looking outside my little dome shaped house, you'd notice nothing out of the ordinary. But look inside...

"Mmmmph!" I moaned, pinned on my back against my bed with the sexy blue knight, my beautiful knight, Meta Knight, submerging his tongue into my mouth.

I had recently come out as gay to everyone in Dream Land. None of my friends were surprised though. They all already knew and told me they were proud of me for finally accepting it myself.

After I came out as gay, I told Meta Knight about my crush and he already knew. We started dating, but he said it had to be a secret.

I told him no one in Dream Land cares about people being gay. But Meta Knight said not all of the galaxy is kind as Dream Land and if someone in Dream Land finds out he's gay, word will spread, then the galaxy will find out. He said if I want to be openly gay, that's fine, but in his case it has to be a secret. So here I am, meeting with Meta Knight in secret.

I flailed my feet and continued to moan in muffles as Meta Knight's kiss overwhelmed me. He pinned me down harder the more I flailed. I thought I was going to pass out until he eventually let go, both of my arms and my mouth. I breathed heavily to try to regain composure.

"How was that, babe?" Meta Knight said with smirking confidence.

I wanted to yell and whine at him for being too rough. But while Meta Knight was not only my new boyfriend, he still remained my rival. I didn't want him to get cocky having an edge over me. So I blushed and said.

"It was good..."

I didn't lie. It was good. But I would like it if he was more gentle too.

Meta Knight began rubbing my butt. It kind of felt like a massage. It felt good.

"Ooooh, Meta..." I moaned. It felt good.

He kept rubbing until all of a sudden his hand poked a hole in my butt I didn't even know I had.

"AHHH! META! WHAT WAS THAT?!" I gasped!

Meta Knight smirked.

"So, you do have one, Kirby."

"Have what?" I asked confused and uncomfortable. I felt a sharp feeling I never felt before when Meta Knight poked that hole. It was surprising and mostly hurt, but there was a part that felt good, which had me curious.

"An anus." Meta Knight said.

"Most creatures have a hole in their ass. Their anus. Which they use to poop. However, it can also be touched in certain ways to feel pleasure. Since everything you eat goes into a black hole, I had no idea if you'd have an anus or not, since you don't poop." Meta Knight explained.

"But I'm now very satisfied to see that you do. And I want to find out what else you have." Meta Knight smirked.

I didn't really understand what Meta Knight was talking about but before I had time to think...

"Mmmmmph!" I moaned loudly in surprise to another feeling I never felt before!

Meta Knight was rubbing in between my feet just like he was rubbing my butt. It felt good however I was scared he was going to poke another hole I might have I didn't know about.

"Aaaaah!" I moaned out!

It was even better than him rubbing my butt. He didn't poke any holes. I began gasping and breathing heavily as Meta Knight kept rubbing. It felt so good, it was exhausting like an exercise, but it felt good.

All of a sudden though, he stopped. "Huh, Meta? Why'd you stop?" I whined, wanting more.

Meta Knight smirked and said "Look down at your feet, my dear."

I looked as Meta Knight said. I saw a small stick looking thing in between my feet. It was pink just like the rest of my body. Just like my anus, I never knew about this part of my body.

"That's your penis" Meta Knight said.

"My what?" I was confused.

"Your penis. Every boy has one. It has two purposes. To pee, which you don't do."

Meta Knight paused. Then smirked. I was nervous about the way he seemed to be building this up.

"And for sex."

"S-E-X?!" I yelled in shock!

"I was told people can only have S-E-X when they're married!"

Meta Knight responded "Don't you love me as if we're married anyway?"

I blushed and said "Yes! You know I love you Meta Knight!"

"Then let's engage as if we were married." Meta Knight said in such a romantic voice.

"You're right, Meta Knight."

"Sooooo..." I was curious now "How does my penis work for S-E-X?"

Before I could react, Meta Knight grabbed my penis and moved his hand up and down it.

"AGH! AGGGHHH! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I yelled as loud as I would when I do when I get hit by a really strong attack in a battle. But not because it hurt, but because it felt good! This felt WAAAAAY better than anywhere else Meta Knight had rubbed me.

Meta Knight let go of my penis and smirked "We can't have you finishing that early, dear."

I whined "Don't stop Meta! It felt so good! Why did you stop?!"

Meta Knight responded "You know the saying, nothing lasts forever. That applies to that feeling. Just look at your penis."

"Huh?" I was confused, but looked down like Meta Knight said.

I saw a clear liquid leaking out of my penis. "Is this pee?" I asked, curious.

"No." Meta Knight said "You don't pee, Kirby. That is semen, or as adults say, cum. It comes out of your penis when you feel good sexually. You only have so much for one day though. If I kept going, you were going to release all you had for today."

"Oh..." I said curious, but also disappointed cause I thought he had nothing left for me "Well now what, Meta Knight?"

"Look in front of you."

Now that I think about it. I hadn't really looked at Meta Knight in awhile. Whenever he'd touch me I either clamped my eyes shut or looked up to the ceiling cause the feelings were so overwhelming.

But I now looked at Meta Knight. I saw him with a penis at least three times longer than mine and way thicker.

Meta Knight stared me in the eyes "We're going to finish Kirby. But on MY terms!"

I gulped. Meta Knight had the same look and voice that he did when he was about to deliver a finishing blow to me when we'd fight. I was very scared now.

Wasting no time, Meta Knight threw me on my belly. Meta Knight was being aggressive. Just that motion made me squeak in shock.

I felt Meta Knight's warm body on top of mine. I heard him groan. I was cornered and under Meta Knight. He could do whatever he wanted to me now.

"Meta Knight, please be gentle!" I said so scared, not knowing what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Kirby. But gentle isn't on my terms." Meta Knight said confidently.

My heart sank. I had such a bad feeling. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed! Feeling a sharp pain like NOTHING I've ever felt before.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he put his penis in my anus. I just wish he was slow... It might've felt good if he was slow or gentle. But this just hurt and ONLY hurt!

Before I had time to think about anything else.

"AGH! AGH! AGH!" I cried out. Each cry was a push Meta Knight did into my anus.

Meta Knight was grunting with every thrust too.

"How's that my pink bitch?" Meta Knight said like a jerk as he continued to pound me.

I began to bawl my eyes out. I cried with each thrust not just cause those hurt, but because Meta Knight was now being mean and hurting my feelings!

"Why AGH are you being AGH mean Meta AGH Knight?! Don't AGH call me AGH that AGH!"

I could barely get my sentences out as Meta Knight continued to pound his penis in my anus.

"All is fair in love and war my dear" Meta Knight smirked.

He was being such a jerk... Hurting me both physically and my feelings. I didn't get it. I still loved him though. There was always something different to Meta Knight. He's pretended to be my enemy before when we were actually friends. But I was in too much pain to try to figure it out right now.

I accepted this was just going to go on for as long as he wanted. I gripped onto my blankets and bit down on my pillow as I let out muffled cries with tears streaming down my round pibk cheeks as he continued to pound me.

"AH FUCK! AGH YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT, BITCH!" Meta Knight screamed as he continued to thrust into me.

I just kept crying and holding on to survival. I just was thinking though. Is this really what married people do? People who love and spend the rest of their lives with each other hurt each other like this?

"AGH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK KIRBY!" Meta Knight was screaming at the top of his lungs as he kept thrusting me and I kept crying.

I had no idea how long this was going on for.

And to be honest. I don't even know how it finished. I passed out as the pain overrode all my senses as hearing Meta Knight's cursing echo'd into my sleep.

"Unnngh..."

I woke up in my bed. My sight was blurry at first for a few seconds. I tried to remember what even happened before I fell asleep. I then saw Meta Knight, now in his mask in armor sitting on the edge of my bed.

Oh right. Meta Knight had S-E-X with me. Wanting to ask why he was so mean and rough, I tried sit up to get to face level with him, but.

"Ugh!"

My butt felt really sore when I tried to move.

"You're finally awake." Meta Knight said looking back at me.

"Yeah..." I said, not sure how to feel about what he did with me.

"Why were you so rough and mean, Meta?"

"I'm sorry, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

I was shocked! Meta Knight almost never apologizes for anything! He really did hurt me though, so I deserved him to say sorry. It was still surprising though.

"I haven't had sex in thousands of years. Since the war. When we engaged... Instincts I haven't felt in millennia took over me. It's not an excuse though. Are you okay, Kirby?"

I blushed "Yeah, I'm fine Meta. My butt's sore, but I'm fine."

Meta Knight sighed in relief.

"I'm glad, Kirby."

There was an awkward silence.

"Ummm, Kirby." Meta Knight said, embarrassed, which he isn't often "Would you be okay with having sex again in the future? If I'm gentle? If you don't like something, tell me to stop and I will. I promise that sex can be great and I'm sorry about how I made your first time."

I giggled and blushed. Meta Knight apologizing and letting me set the rules for something was so rare. But it was cute to see this side of him!

"Yeah, Meta!" I said happily! "It was good when you were gentle! We can do it again! Not now cause my butt still hurts, but when I feel better."

Meta Knight smirked "Heh. Your ass is gonna be sore for awhile. It's best if you spend the rest of the day in bed, Kirby."

I blushed. He was right, I can't really move right now.

"I best be going now. Your friends are going to be wondering where you are. They can't know about this. Make up the excuse you slept in." Meta Knight said.

"Aww man!" I whined "Kiss me before you go, Meta!"

Meta Knight lifted up his mask just enough to reveal his mouth. I pulled him in and gave him a kiss. It wasn't that strong because I was still pretty weak right now, but it was a sweet kiss."

"Until next time, love." Meta Knight said as he wrapped himself in his cape and teleported away.

I just sat in my bed and blushed and said to myself "My boyfriend is so cool!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If I'm being honest, I have no clue what the rest of the plot of this fic will be about, but I like the premise that this set so much for this to just be a one-shot. So, I'm gonna try to come up with more! Please comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
